


Phan's Camping Adventure

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go camping, Dan is determined to make Phil like camping. Inspired by their new gaming video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan's Camping Adventure

"But Daaan why do we have to do this?" Phil wined into the forest sky, as him and Dan lied on the ground,

"Because, you spoon, I can't stand the idea of you not liking camping, it's one of the greatest things ever" Dan replied excitedly. 

Phil just glanced back at Dan with an incredibly unimpressed look stained to his face. "Oh come on Phil I know you are going to love it, and I will vanquish any dislikes you may have of camping right now" 

"Dan you won't be able to change my mind, I told you the only reason I'm doing this is because I knew it would make you happy. I hate being dragged away from the Internet and my warm bed" Phil replied coldly. 

The boys had decided that after their gaming video a camping trip might be good for them; well Dan did and Phil had to be persuaded. 

"Phil everyone agreed this would be good for us, to get away from the Internet and purely be with each other for once, rather than with social media being our prime priority." Dan explained, Phil had dampened his mood slightly. Phil turned on his side and entwined their fingers together,   
“Bear I’m sorry for being grumpy, I promise for this trip I will try to keep an open mind about camping.” Phil made sure to put a big emphasis on the work try, so Dan knew how much he truly would try. The younger man nodded as Phil untangled their fingers, stood up and began to get their stuff out of the rental car. 

Dan did try to empathise with Phil, and how he was against camping, but it seemed to him that the raven haired boy just related it with a bad memory. Dan was going to create a good memory of camping for Phil, he thought as he tapped the ring box in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title, I couldn't think of anything better. I'll change it when I get a better idea, comment if you've got a good one. Should I write any-more, I'm kinda liking the story so far but wanted to write a short starting chapter to see if anyone else would like it! Please give kudos and comment it really does mean a lot!


End file.
